


Heartbreak

by ochotonidae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Dramatic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Fluff, Gen, exactly one maybe-swear, sad that isn't a tag, yeah literally nothing happens in this fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochotonidae/pseuds/ochotonidae
Summary: Remus is dramatic.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Heartbreak

"Betrayal. I feel _abandoned_. I thought I could trust you, Janus, and then you stab me in the back and leave me to bleed out? I bare my soul out to you, and you crush it in between your gloved fingers without a second thought? I thought you loved me. I trusted you like no other. And then you say that, and expect me to forget it? You seduce me, play your little mind games, just to get me to follow blindly? My spirit is shattered. I'm never going to talk to you again."

"Get in the goddamn bath, Remus."


End file.
